The Princess Test
"The Princess Test" is the eighth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary When Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather announce a big test for the princesses, Sofia feels the pressure of proving herself among the princesses born into royalty. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Princess Amber * Princess Hildegard * Princess Maya (first full appearance) * Princess Jun (first full appearance) * Flora * Fauna * Merryweather Villains: * None Other characters: * Princess Clio (no lines) * Princess Mae (no lines) * Mrs. Higgins (only appearance) * Princess Vivian (no lines) * Princess Penelope (no lines) * Emperor Quon (first appearance; hand-sized, hologram-like; cameo; no lines) * Princess Lakshmi (no lines) * Princess Leena (first appearance; no lines) Locations * Royal Preparatory Academy ** Ballet room ** Library ** Ballroom * Mrs. Higgins's cottage (only appearance) * Wei-Ling (first mentioned) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Hand fans * Wheelbarrow * Princess test trophy Cast Songs * "I Belong" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Laurie Israel and Rachel Ruderman * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as , Tress MacNeille as Merryweather, Barbara Dirickson as Flora, Russi Taylor as Fauna, Olivia Grace as Princess Maya, Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard, Michaela Zee as Princess Jun * Additional Voices: Russi Taylor * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Viki Anderson, David Scott Smith, Eddy Houchins, Holly Forsyth * Color Stylist: Carol S. Berke * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Location Design: Ed Ghertner * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Lonnie Lloyd, Cathy Jones, Linda Miller, Misty Marsden * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Mircea Kyle Mantta, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Jessie Marion, Pieter Kaufman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Technical Directors: Leo Riley, Jessie Slipchinsky * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Secretary: Mallory Hara * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Script Coordinator: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia the First: Ready to Be a Princess DVD on September 17, 2013. * There are a hundred and thirty-eight kingdoms as of this episode. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (AU) Category:Episodes